Endless love
by Little Dakki
Summary: Well just read inside it'll help way much.


Y/n is your name. Oh and welcome to Immortal love crappy name yes but oh well this is a Kurama and you fic so live with it. And you have two sisters Mika and Colleen. You power is immortality and something else which will show later on in the story. Your sister Mika has the power to grant life and bring people back from the dead. Your sister Colleen powers can distory the world she also has the power of all plant life kinda like Kurama. But the story is about you trying to get your sister Colleen back with the help from the yyh gang. But will you be able to? and whats up with you and Kurama?   
11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
You sat down around the dinner table. It was just you and your sister Mika. You guys just heard your other sister Colleen was kidnapped and you where blamed for it. Hearing this Mika let you stay with her. You had long golden hair and pink eyes. You wore a green turtle neck dress three fingers wide. It had a blue dragon around it. Mika wore a black mini skirt and a white shirt with a black knee high boots. She had long red brown hair and gray eyes. "(Y/n) it's not your fault Colleen was taken." Mika started but stopped when she heard someone in the green room. The green room was the final floor which was one big floor filled with plants and flowers. You both got up you with your Tonfu blasters and her with her Sword. You both walked in to see two people fight like twenty other people. "Boy's that isn't fair 20 against 2." Mika said as she attacked and killed most of them. "My sister got a point there." You said as you killed the rest. "hn. We didn't need your help onna's." You heard as you turned around you say. A boy with black spiked hair that defied the law of gravity with a white starburst in the middle and was wearing all black. Next to him was a boy with red hair and green eyes in a red school uniform. "What He means is thanks." The red head on said to you. "Hn." Mika said as she walked out.  
Mika had to go to work. "Sorry about my sister this made her late for work not to mention her plants are covered in blood." You said as you bent down and started to clean up. You notice The red head starts to do the same. You look for the black haired one but he was gone. "Don't worry he left, I'll help clean up." The red head said to you. He helped you and it took two hours to clean you hear the door bell. "Oh I am going to answer that there's a shower below take one the room with the blue door has my brothers things you're about his size so pick something to wear." You said as you walked to the door. You answer the door to see a guy with black hair and brown eyes in a green school uniform and a guy that was ugly who had orange hair and blue eyes? And was wearing a blue school uniform. "Hey we're looking for (y/n) and two others." The black haired boy said. You let him in and lead him to the living room.  
You then went to your room and changed into a white short sleeve shirt and a black long sleeve shirt with black flames on the side under the white shirt. You had a very tight and VERY short overall dress. You had white outlined with black ankle high boots. You tied your hair up and went down stairs to See the two boys from earlier and the two new ones and a baby and a girl. You walked past them to the phone. "Hello this is (y/n) I am calling to see if Mika made it to work alright.... no thanks I just wanted to see if she was there no need to talk to her thank you bye." You said as you hung up. You had a bad feeling but you guessed you where wrong about it. You turn around to see everyone staring at you. "Ah hello I am Noriko and you all are?" you said as you smiled at them. Noriko was your code name or demon name to say. Mika's demon name was Miaka. And Colleens was Luna. "I'm Kurama, that's Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, Botan, sorry to intrude." Kurama said as he pointed to everyone. "Will you marry me Noriko." Kuwabaka I mean bara not, said to you. "NO!" You yell as you slapped him, which sent him fling. "Um Miss Noriko, we're looking for a (y/n) and Mika." Koenma said after you nearly killed Kuwabaka..bara. "I am sorry me, and my sisters Luna and Miaka live here." You said as you wonder what was it they needed with you and your sister. "Hn. Stop lying I know you're (y/n)." Hiei said after he read your thoughts. "How'd you know?!" You yelled as you backed away and ran out the door. Before anyone could catch you jumped into the air and flew to your sisters job.  
  
With the gang  
  
"Hiei you scared poor (y/n)." Kurama said as he watched you fly to the back of your house. ' She very pretty and strong does she know that?' thought one of the yyh gang person.  
11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
Short yes I want you guys to review so I can add more! And who thought that last thought? If you want to find out review.  
  
Hiei: And give me sweet snow!!!!  
  
Me: -.-;;; 


End file.
